Secret Miracles
by WingedGem
Summary: The teams wondered why the Generation of Miracles always obeyed Akashi's demand, even after the Winter Cup. Maybe there was more to the Miracles then they know. Maybe Akashi is still a leader even if it's not in basketball. Maybe the Generation of Miracles were...secret agents, no that can't be right, right? "Gomen, Kagami-kun, but that infromation is classified."
1. Chapter 1

Panting could be heard as the man turned a corner down another street, gripping the suitcase tightly in his hands. The cold wind blew harshly into his face and he could see every breath he made. The man glanced back to see his two pursuers turn the corner as well, continuing to chase after him.

The man sweat-dropped when he realized the two were arguing.

"Aominichii, you letting him get away-ssu" the blonde whined as he followed the blue-haired one.

"I would've alreadyhad him if I didn't have to deal with you, idiot."

"Wha, you're so mean-ssu."

The man quickly turned into an alley and pressed his back against the wall. He held his breath as he listened to the footsteps grow louder as they drew closwer, and he sighed in relief when the two men passed by.

"Of course the two idiots would lost you, but I have expected that from them." The man froze slightly, eyes widening, as he looked to the source of the voice. There standing further in the dark alley was a short boy, possibly a teen, with strikingly bright red hair that made the man wonder why he didn't notice him and the first place, even the aura the small boy produced would've alerted the man of the other one's presence, "It is best that you surrender yourself now, you have means of escape." The boy stated with a smirk as he held out a hand, indicating that he desired the suitcase in the man's possession.

"You should listen to Emperor-kun, he does not like it when people disobey his orders." the man jumped in surprise as he whipped his head around to spot a shorter teen with teal blue hair standing behind him. The boy's hands were crossed behind his back as blank teal eyes stared up at the man.

"How long have you been standing there?" the man felt slightly unnerved as the teal man cocked his head to the side slightly. The gesture would've actually made the kid seem adorable if it wasn't for the unease the man felt when looking at the expressionless face or the boy's stare.

"I've been here the whole time."

"Once again, I suggest that you do not bother to run Tamahato." the man felt a chill go down his spine as he stared into the red-haired teen's matching red eyes.

"H-how did you know my name." He stated as he took a step back, freezing in place as he felt the other boy put a hand on his back to keep him and place. 'Emperor' gave a small smirk.

"Well of course I would know your name and everything about you, Tamahato Shuichi. You are, or should I say were, an agent that specialized in intelligence gather. Sadly you decided to defect from the organization." 'Emperor' stated as he took a step forward toward the man, watching Tamahato flinch and his eyes wandering around in hope of any signs of escape, "Like I have stated several times, and I do quite detest having to repeat myself, but you should not bother with the notion of escape. I have a man in sniping position, another is blocking the other end of the alley, and the other two that were recently chasing you are likely backtracking as we speak. I suggest you give up now; it is for the best."

Tamahato fidgeted slightly, his hands gripping the case tightly against his case as his teeth gritted his teeth. As far as the man could tell, neither boys appeared to be carrying a weapon nor strong enough to take him on in a brawl. Heck, the red-haired one could be luffing about the other two men, though he had a strong feeling that he wasn't. Even so...

"I'm not letting some shrimp have his way with me." he angrily stated as he lifted one fist with the intention to strike at the teen in front of him. 'Emperor' gave a small smirk at the actions, but made no indication of dodging, "I'm not going down without a-"

Fingers snapped and seconds later a gunshot rang through the alley.

Tamahato stood frozen in place, fist still held up in the air as he felt something go through his chest. He slowly looked down at the bleeding hole in his chest.

He then noticed the boy behind him was holding a pistol in the exact spot of the hole.

"I do not take kindly to disobedience, especially from those that dare to insult me." 'Emperor' stated as he watched the man collapse to the ground. The suitcase was slid in front of the red-head in the process.

"Nice job as always, Tetsuya. I nice clean shot."

"Arigato, but I highly prefer that you do not refer to me by make actual name as it is important that we maintain our cover, Emperor-kun."

"But there is no one else around, I am certain that our cover is not of any danger." Although Kuroko's face maintained its expressionless features, Akashi could tell that the other felt annoyed, "Fine, I shall humor you then Phantom."

"But I thought Emperor-kun could not make jokes." Kuroko tilted his head slightly. At that very moment, two men: one blonde and the other blue, was panting in the entrance of the alley behind Kuroko.

"Ah, no fair Kurokochii, that was my target-ssu." the blonde whined, receiving a hit from the other man.

"Oi, it's your fault we lost sight of him in the first place." he angrily stated, earning a "so mean-ssu" from the blonde, "It's a good thing Tetsu cleaned up your mess."

"Panther, Copycat," the two froze as they looked to their leader, who was giving a sinister aura, "We are to maintain our code-name even if the target is dealt with," red eyes glared at the duo, causing the two to gulp in fear, "and for your failure to detain the target you are to be on clean up duty. I shall also have each of your training doubled." Aomine and Kise nodded, too scared to question their leader.

Akashi, seeing that the two were going to be cooperative, pushed a button on his earpiece, "Titan, make sure no one enters from your position; Fortune, you are dismissed, next time choose a spot that will not cause your lens to glint in the dark." Akashi glanced toward a nearby building, spotting the glint that that he spoken about, "We will all meet tomorrow after Phantom's practice at the usual location, understood?"

"Hai."

Of course, I shall be there."

"Well then, I guess I shall take my leave as well." Kuroko stated as he turned to walk away.

"I as well; if the body is not properly disposed of then your training shall be quadrupled, understood." Akashi turned to Aomine and Kise, who nodded as Aomine picked up the body. He then turned to Kuroko, I shall see you tomorrow at around 3."

"Hai, see you then, Emperor-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko groaned slightly as his alarm went off, the beeping sound resonating throughout the bedroom. He sat up slightly to cut the device off, a hand raking through his infamous bed-hair. Light blue eyes glanced at his blue flip-phone, which was blinking to indicate that he had received a message. Opening it, he realized that he had received a message from his basketball partner.

 _From: Kagami-kun_

 _Topic: Practice_

 _Yo, don't forget coach scheduled practice today, and I don't want to face her wrath if you're late again._

The teal boy let a small smile grace his usually expressionless face. Kagami would always be Kagami, and Kuroko always enjoyed that aspect of that red-head. Replying with a simple _'Hai'_ , he got out of the bed. He gave Nigou a small pat before heading to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day and to tame his bed-hair once more. He went downstairs afterword to fix himself a small breakfast and setting down a bowl for Nigou. He waited for Nigou to finish before placing the small husky into the hood of his sweat-jacket and heading to Seirin.

When he arrived to the school, he was not surprised to not see any other students walking around. It was a Saturday and the school's gates were only opened for club activities, such as the basketball club. Although Seirin had won the Winter Cup, Riko did not let up on their training, rather the opposite had happened. Training had become slightly harsher, and since Kiyoshi was to retire due to his knee injury, they had to find a replacement Center and readjust to the change in the team's roster.

He opened the door to the gym to find the rest of the basketball team doing a few warm-ups. A whistle blew and everyone stopped whatever they were doing to look a Riko. Kuroko decided to walk up next to Kagami, who was oblivious to the other male.

"Alright," she stated as she looked around the room, missing Kuroko once more which was a normal occurrence, "before we get started does anyone knows where Kuroko is?"

"I'm right here." Kuroko stated, and Nigou gave a small bark in agreement, which caused Kagami to jump slightly, though the red-head would refuse of doing such actions if someone asked about it.

"Gah, when did you get here?" Kagami asked as he wearily glanced at the husky pup. If Kuroko wasn't use to constantly wearing a blank face he would possibly be snickering at his light's reaction.

"About a few minutes ago."

"Make some noise next time." Kuroko gave a curt nod.

"Hai, I will try next time." Everyone else in the gym sweat-dropped.

 _Yeah, like that's gonna happen._ They all thought, remembering all the other times that had asked the near-invisible boy to do so over the course of the year and he had still yet to act upon it. Though, some would say, it was just one of the things that made him apart of the infamous Generation of Miracles.

And it was a miracle of how Teiko's basketball team was able to handle all of them in one place. Each high school that had at least one of them had said that their miracle was nothing but trouble for them (though Rakuzan's basketball players would never voice it out and fear of their slightly tyrannical captain) and Seirin would often feel proud that they had gotten the most 'normal' one out of the group. Besides his weak presence, Kuroko was always present for practice, respectful to his seniors and teammates, and overall was great to be around (when they could find him), which made both Seirin and Too' wonder how he and Aomine were ever partners to begin with.

After the Winter Cup, the Generation of Miracles had returned to their basketball loving selves, and the real Akashi had broken out of his mental jail created by the overbearing pressure of being perfect about everything he did. The other highschool's were greatly benefitted by the change. While Kise and Midorima had already changed during the practice match (Kise) and Interhigh preliminaries (Midorima), Aomine had begun to show up to practice more often (though he had to be dragged by Momoi), Murisakibara took practice a bet more seriously, and Akashi treated the rest of the basketball club with more respect than his other personality did (though he was still strict and scary in his teammates' opinions).

Strangely, at least to Generation of Miracles' teammates, the group still obeyed many of Akashi's orders and summons, and nobody ever knew what the group ever did. Many figured that they were simply hanging out like old times since they would occasionally see them sitting in Maji Burger and talking or playing basketball. Other times they would have no clue what the Miracles were doing, and when asked about they would refuse to answer.

Rakuzan simply ignored the incident after one of the first stringers constantly asked Akashi about the meeting to the point that Akashi had threatened him to stop with a pair of scissors.

Seirin had attempted to follow (stalk) Kuroko to one of the more secretive meetings, even going as far as recruiting Takao to help, but they always lost the boy one way or another.

The basketball team was currently in the middle of playing a 5-on-5 between the soon to be third-years and the soon-to-be second-years when a phone rang in the middle of practice.

"Gomen, Riko-kun, but I believe that is mine." Kuroko stated as he walked over to his bag to fish out his phone. Everyone simply watched as Kuroko pulled out a smart-phone, which surprised many because they knew Kuroko owned a flip-phone, and answered.

"Hai, Akashi-kun, what is the matter today?" The team was not surprised to see that it was the infamous captain of Rakuzan and former captain of the Generation of Miracles. Either Akashi was summoning Kuroko once more, which was irritating Riko but she was too scared to question the second smallest of the Miracles, or Kise was sending pictures of his photo shoots or talking about his practice. The blonde even texted how Kasamatsu was kicking him for texting the teal boy. However, they never heard the small boy with a serious tone (in Kuroko's regard) when speaking with his former captain except for the Winter Cup finals.

" _Tetsuya, sorry to interrupt your practice, but as you can tell this is urgent. Report to the usual meeting place and we shall discuss it in detail."_

"Hai, Akashi-kun, I shall head out now." Kuroko stated before he hung up. He turned to look back at the rest of the team as he slung his bag onto his shoulder, not bothering to change clothes, "Sorry coach, but I have to leave practice early today. Please watch Nigou while I'm gone." The teal boy did not wait for a response as he walked out the gym doors.

The Seirin team continued to stare at the gym doors in slight confusion. This was definitely not the first time Kuroko had walked out in the middle of practice, and they should've been used to it by now, but something about this summoning seemed slightly off to them.

"Oi, coach, are we gonna try to follow him again?" Koganei asked as he looked to Riko, who had just snapped out of the confused trance.

"What type of question was that?" she scolded slightly as she turned to face the rest of the team, "Alright boys, we're gonna follow Kuroko again and if we lose him again then training will be doubled until Kuroko's next meeting with the Miracles."

"Oi, but that-" Some of the boys tried to protest.

"What was that, do you want it tripled instead?" The group shivered when Riko gave a not-so-innocent smile. They all nodded in agreement, "Alright, get going before he gets away."

* * *

"Is it me, or is keeping track on Kuroko easier today." Kagami asked as the group attempted (in failure) to blend in with the crowd as the boy they were following crossed yet another street.

"That's because you have me along." Takao stated. Seirin ended up running into Hawk Eye's owner, who was attempting to follow 'Shin-chan' but had lost him.

"No, even I can keep an eye on him." Furihata had stated. The group quickly followed the teal boy across the street, but kept a distance to ensure that the Phantom sixth man did not notice them.

They stopped when a familiar blonde had jumped down next to Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise had shouted as he attempted to glomp the smaller one, but Kuroko had dodged the blonde 'dog' and pulled him back by his hood before Kise ended up in the busy street. Kise turned to Kuroko with his usually gleeful face as they started walking once more, "You're a life saver, Kurokocchi."

"I simply did not want to explain to Akashi-kun about how Kise-kun ended up as roadkill. Anyway, I'm certain that Akashi-kun would not approve of you running on the rooftops again."

For the next few minutes Kise continued to whine and beg Kuroko to not tell 'Akashicchi' that he was running on the roofs again, even bribing the teal boy with a month-worth of milkshakes, while Seirin and Takao continued to follow. The two Miracles came to a stop of a medium-sized building between two taller ones, a small alley separating it from the others, and had entered, making the followers to believe that this was the Generation of Miracles meeting place for their more undisclosed meetings.

Kuroko stopped behind Kise to look in the direction of the group who were hiding in an alley a few buildings down, "I would suggest you come inside also, Akashi-kun is expecting you." The group blinked a couple of times in confusion as many continued to stare into blank blue eyes. Nigou was the first to move, escaping from Riko's grasp to run up to Kuroko. All the others took that as a sign to follow inside.

The group concluded that this was an office building, and the ground floor only had a receptionist, a janitor, and a few business people. Kise had already talked with the receptionist and was currently holding the elevator for them, which was capable of supporting the entire Seirin team alongside Takao. The entire group was silent, even Kise who gave out one of his rare serious look, at least outside of basketball or Kuroko. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor, the second-to-last level of the building, and entered the third door on their left.

"Tetsuya, Ryouta, Takao, and Seirin, right on time." Akashi stated from his position at the head of the long table. On both sides of ex-captain were Midorima and Momoi and a gray briefcase sat on the table between them. Murisakibara was a few seats down on Midorima's side and was going through large bag of chips. Akashi gestured to the other chairs in the room, "Have a seat and get comfortable, Daiki will be here soon and then we will head to true meeting spot." Red eyes focused on Kuroko, "And do not worry about calling for our rides; they are currently on their way as we speak and have already informed them of the situation." There appeared to be enough chairs for the entire group, as expected of Akashi.

"Arigato, Akashi-kun." Kuroko stated as he gave a slight bow to his former captain before taking his seat next to Momoi, who was slightly squealing at the fact of sitting so close to her crush.

"Kuroko, why is your team and Takao here?" Midorima had stated as he adjusted his glasses, "It is not safe for them to get involved in our matters, not like I care our anything."

"Ah Shin-chan, stop being such a tsundere, you know you care about us." Takao stated as he went took the seat next to Midorima. Just as the others had taken their seats, Aomine had arrived. The tan Miracle had practically kicked the door down as he carried in a middle-aged man who was struggling to get out of the young teen's grasp.

"Yo, Akashi, where do you want me to-" Blue eyes blinked in confusion as he stared at the non-Miracles in the room, nearly ignoring the struggling man except for holding him tighter, "Oi, what are they doing here?"

"Why are you carrying that man like than, and why is he beaten up?" Kagami asked as he pointed out the bruises that was forming on the hostage.

"I see that you've got the spy Daiki, please place him next to me; I have a few questions to ask him?" Aomine grumbled slightly as he did as the smaller red-head said, giving a glare at Kagami as the unfortunate man was forced on his knees next to Akashi. The others felt sorry for the man as he shivered when he looked into amused red eyes, "Tetsuya, come stand behind him in case we have to take _extreme_ measure." Akashi gave a devious smirk which caused the man to freeze slightly when he saw the teal boy walk up behind him.

"C-come on man, anybody but Phantom; I-I'll tell you anything you want but you want just please, not him." The man stuttered in fear as he glanced at Kuroko. Red eyes narrowed at the codename used.

"And how exactly did you come across such information?"

The man seemed to have gained a slight bit of courage because he actually dared to scowl at Akashi's question, "Any member of the organization would be aware of the prodigious runt and his team of mis-"

 _Click_

The man froze mid-sentence when he heard the safety on a gun click off. Seirin and Takao had stiffened when they noticed that Kuroko had a pistol pointed at the back of the man's head, still wearing his expressionless face. They were even more surprised by the reaction of the other Miracles, or lack of reaction. In Midorima and Murisakibara's case, the former simply readjusted his glasses as he watched the scene in 'disinterest' while the latter continued to snack on his chips, only muttering about "crushing the pest". Aomine and Kise were attempting to hold back a snicker and Momoi had averted her eyes from it altogether, though everyone could see that she felt sorry for the man.

A shiver went down their spines when they noticed that Akashi's smirk had transformed into an evil grin.

"I would be careful about what you say; just as you has stated he is prodigious for a reason." Akashi leaned in slightly until he was only inches away from touching the man's nose with his own, "Now, I shall let that comment pass for the time being for our rides shall be arriving soon." The red-head then turned to Momoi and Murisakibara. "Satsuki, Atsushi, make sure that our guest does not have any means of communicating with outsiders after he has informed his reinforcements that he does not require their assistance, right?" The man's head shook vigorously when red eyes returned to look at him, and let the breath he was holding out when the safety clicked back on and the gun moved away from his head. He froze slightly when he noticed the tall purple-headed teen had gotten up to pick the man up while the girl had opened the door. When the three had left the room was enveloped in silence for a short moment.

Which, of course, was broken by Seirin's ace.

"What the fuck was all that about?" Kagami had practically yelled as he tried to wrap his mind around this entire event.

"Language Kagami-kun." Kuroko stated as he handed the pistol back to Akashi, which frightened many of the occupants that were already afraid of the red-head with a pair of scissors. Akashi's phone suddenly rang, and the teen had put it on speakers for the others to hear.

" _Akashi-sama, the rides are in the back and ready to depart to the manor."_

"Thank you, we shall be down in a short moment."

" _Yes sir."_

Akashi hung up before looking to Kuroko who had yet to leave his side, "Takashi-san is as reliable as ever?" Kuroko gave a small smile at the statement.

"That's just how he is, Akashi-kun."

"Wait a second," Akashi and Kuroko turned their attention to Riko, "are we going to one your family's manor?" Akashi shook his head in response.

"The villa in Tokyo had been infiltrated and is unsafe to venture to; also, we do not meet there for these kind of meetings."

"Then where do you go?" Kagami asked as he gave a quick glare at Aomine who growled slightly in response.

"Why, the Kuroko manor of course."

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Woah, how come you never told us your family was rich?" The newcomers stood in front of the large metal gate, mouths gaping as they looked inside the manor's perimeter. Two large water fountains that were placed on the manor's walkway illuminated with various colors. The garden was comprised of flowery hedges that were designed in a maze-like fashion. The manor was painted in a light gray tone and the group could easily see some of the servants running around from place to place carrying various objects.

"You never asked Riko-san, and I am quite glad you did not for you would ask about my family occupation next." Kuroko stated as the gates finally opened for them after a long process of checks by the security guards that were in the security towers next to gate. The guards had confiscated all electronics from the group to which Kuroko ensured that the phones shall be returned after they are cleared of any signs of tracking and hacks that could endanger the residents of the manor.

"Ah, welcome back Master Tetsuya." One of the servants had ran up to the group as they walked down the large pathway, bowing in front of teal boy. She also spotted the other Miracles and had bowed in front of him as well, "And it has been quite a while since I've seen you all, especially you Akashi; you've used to visit all the time during the first two years of middle school." The lady slightly pinched at the red-head's right cheek, "My you've gotten taller since I've last seen you. You're almost taller than me now." She gave a small laugh. The group was surprised when Akashi simply rolled his eyes at the lady's good-hearted banter.

"Yes, it has been a while, Hajima-sama, but I highly prefer that you stop." Akashi stated as he moved his head away from Hajima, who chuckled lightly.

"And still as polite as I remember just like Master Tetsuya." Hearing a bark, the woman looked up to see Nigou in Riko's grasp. His tail wagged in excitement

"Now what do we have here, another dog Master Tetsuya." She walked up to grab the dog, staring into its blank blue eyes, "He is quite cute, but didn't your parents say no more strays."

"I have been taking good care of him, Hajima-sama. Nigou is also Seirin's mascot so it would be wrong to abandon him."

"Nigou? That means Number 2, right?" Kuroko nodded, "So who is Number 1?"

"I am." Hajima looked back and forth between Nigou and Kuroko, he focus narrowing on the similar eye between the dog and the phantom man. She let out a chuckle in realization.

"I see now, you two have the exact same eyes. I can barely tell the two of you apart."

"Gomen, Hajima-sama, but we have a meeting to conduct."

"Oh, sorry fellows. I'll lead you right to the room." She stated as she led the group inside the house.

Seirin and Takao stood with mouths agape when they saw what appeared to be the manor's living room. A chandelier hung overhead, but the light from outside made it unnecessary for the moment. A large fireplace was placed on the right side of the room while a large flat screen was attached to the opposite side. In between were two large leather couch, a few arm chairs, and a large love seat that faced in the direction of the tv; a jaguar-pelted rug was placed between the furniture.

Kuroko felt a small blush appear on his face when he felt Akashi elbow him softly.

They followed the lady up the spiral stairs and turned toward the left-wing of the hall. On the way they had passed a man that could nearly rival Murisakibara in height.

"Ah, Master Tetsuya it has been awhile." The man bowed.

"You do not need to do that Masoma-sama." Kuroko stated as Masoma straightened himself. Kuroko gestured to the gagged man that was being carried by Aomine once more, "Could you please bring the spy to the interrogation room? And please ensure he behaves."

"As you wish young master." Masoma nodded before hauling the man onto his shoulder and walking downstairs. The group followed Hajima down the hall, passing a few doors, before stopping at the fourth door.

"I shall leave you be. Lunch shall be ready in about an hour." The lady stated as she left the group to do her other tasks.

The meeting room had a variety of seats from couches pushed along the wall to beanbag chairs scattered across the floor. Several computers lined the wall farthest from the door and above was a flat screen. The room had no windows. Two different type of lights decorated the room: the brighter ones were placed in rows along the ceiling while dimmer ones were wrapped along the walls near the intersection between wall and ceiling. A table sat in front of one of the couches with a laptop placed on top.

Aomine and Kise quickly claimed a beanbag for themselves while Akashi sat on the couch in front of the table. The former captain gestured for Kuroko to sit beside him as Momoi took the seat to the right of the couch and Midorima the left. Murisakibara sat in the chair next to Midorima and opened a compartment in the wall that was filled with different kinds of snacks, much to the newcomers shock.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" Kagami stated as he took one of the bean bag chairs, but made sure to keep his distance from the ganguro. Akashi looked to Kuroko.

"I believe it is right for you to tell them; they are your team." Kuroko nodded before looking toward the waiting group.

"This is a very important secret and any leak of this information can endanger you all and us. You promise to keep this hidden." Seirin and Takao nodded in agreement, "My family come from a long line of secret agents and, as of the middle of first-year back in Teiko, the other Miracles became members of the organization."

"Secret agents!" Kuroko slightly flinched back at the loud shouting, but that was to be expected. Even his former teammates had done so when they had first learned of his family's occupation.

"W-wait a minute," Eyes turned to Furihata who, at that moment, wished that he could disappear, but the nervous point-guard continued, "h-how did the other M-miracles become s-secret a-agents."

Momoi scratched at her chin nervously as she smiled, "Well, we kind of followed Tetsu-kun to his house one day."

"Yeah, we wanted to see Kurokocchi's house; not even Akashicchi knew much about Kurokocchi's family background that Kurokocchi didn't share with us already."

"Yes, the only information I could access were school files and certain legal files, but anything pertaining to his social status or his family's occupation were hidden from view. I do not like to be kept in the dark about many things."

"With the number of basketballs he goes through after practice, I always thought that Tetsu was either rich or had family that were in the sports business."

"Well I could care little about Kuroko's family." Midorima stated, though the others could easily tell that he was lying.

" _Such a Tsundere_." Many thought while Takao laughed at his partner's reaction.

"Shin-chan, you're being such a tsundere." The hawk-eye owner continued to laugh, much to Midorima's annoyance.

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are Tsundere-chan."

"Hey," Kagami interrupted, "what happened when you guys followed Kuroko to his place?"

"Gomen, Kagami-kun, but that is classified information." Kuroko replied. Kagami's eyes narrowed in a mix of disappointment and irritation. Akashi looked to Kuroko with a smug smile.

"Tetsuya, sometimes I question your sense of humor." Kuroko slowly blinked at the statement.

"I don't have a sense of humor, Akashi-kun."

Akashi rolled his eyes, muttering a "sure you don't" before turning his attention to Seirin's ace, "Well, on the day we followed Tetsuya he had received a call and had to leave practice early. This was before we began to value individual plays over teamwork so it was quite rare for anyone to attempt to skip practice.

* * *

Teiko's first stringers were currently practicing in the first string gym. Nijimura had a meeting with the coach about the next upcoming match and so the current captain had left Akashi in charge of supervising the first stringers and ensuring they were practicing. As usual, Haizaki was skipping once more, and Akashi actually felt a little sorry for the beating Nijimura would've give the brutish starter when he returned.

The red-head was currently watching a 3-vs-3 match: one side consisting Murisakibara and two other first stringers while the other consisted of Kuroko, Aomine, and another first stringer. He found it interesting how well Aomine and Kuroko were working well together, even though Kuroko had recently joined the first stringers about two and a half weeks ago. Midorima was currently sitting out, stating that Oha Asa predicted that something life-changing will happen to Cancers if they weren't careful; he held his lucky item, rope, tightly.

The game was soon paused when ringing was heard amongst the sound of bouncing balls, swishing nets, and pounding feet.

"Ah, sorry Akashi-kun, but I believe that is my phone." Kuroko stated as he ran over to his bag.

"We are in the middle of practice, Kuroko." Akashi stated as Kuroko fished his phone out from his bag.

"Hai, Akashi, I understand, but they only call me during this time if it was important; may I please answer it?" Akashi sighed.

"Very well, make it quick though." Kuroko nodded before walking away to answer the phone in a more secluded area. The call had took up only a few seconds, but it seemed those few seconds was enough to cause Kuroko to start packing up his stuff.

"Sorry, Akashi-kun, but I have to leave practice early; something happened at my house and I need to go quickly." The phantom member didn't wait for the vice-captain's response as he quickly rushed out the gym. The mini-match was put on hold and Aomine and Murisakibara had walked over to Akashi as the other first stringers continued practice.

"Oi, what's up with Tetsu?" Aomine asked as he continued to stare at the door Kuroko had left through moments ago.

"I don't know, but it has to be important for him to leave out in such a rush like that." A small frown appeared on Akashi's face.

"Kuro-chin doesn't skip practice." Murisakibara added, munching on some chips.

"I think we should follow, knowing Kuroko if someone was robbing his place he's bound to try to stop 'em, and he might get killed in the process." Aomine stated, remembering the teal-head's tendency to attempt to stop someone from bullying others, even if he was bound to get beaten up as a result.

"This is Kuroko's problem, we have no need to keep an eye on him-nanodayo." Midorima stated. Akashi raised one eyebrow, knowing that while the green-haired shooter acted indifferent, he was worried for Kuroko's safety.

"Misaki-san," one of the first stringers ran over to Akashi, "I need you to keep practice running. We're going to make sure that nothing happens to Kuroko."

"But what will Nijimura-kun say?"

"He knows about Kuroko's tendency to get into trouble, he'll understand." Akashi stated. Misaki reluctantly agreed and the others hurried to catch up with Kuroko.

For Aomine, it wasn't the first time he tried to follow Kuroko to his house after hours of practice, but he often failed to halfway through. Kuroko often disappeared from his sight and Aomine had to retrace his steps to try to make it back in time to his house, occasionally stopping to get a new issues of his magazine. However, this time it seemed that keeping up with Kuroko was a lot easier. Aomine realized that Kuroko was purposely disappearing on him and growled slightly in frustration. They continued following the boy until they came to an office-building smaller in comparison to its neighbors. Kuroko had quickly whipped out his phone once more, muttered something quickly to the person on the other end, and quickly ended the call before he looked to the others who were attempting to hide inside one of the nearby alley, which was hard to do so with their multi-colored hair that received stares from other people.

"Please come out, your attempt to hide is actually quite embarrassing." Kuroko stated as they walked up to him.

"Kuroko, what is so important that you had to leave practice early?" Akashi questioned.

"Sorry Akashi-kun, I will explain everything soon." Akashi raised an eyebrow at Kuroko's response; while the boy was usually expressionless, he could tell that Kuroko had expected them to come.

"Were you expecting us to follow?"

"I was expecting Aomine-kun at the very least, but I knew that the rest of you would follow quickly. It would not be safe to have my friends out in the open at this moment."

"What do you mean by that Tetsu?" Kuroko did not answer, instead looking down the street in search of his ride.

"Ah, there it is." Aomine and Midorima's mouth dropped open, Murisakibara stopped chewing on his snacks for a moment, and Akashi's eyes widened slightly as they noticed a black limousine pulling up to them.

"Wait, you own a limo?!" Aomine and Midorima stated at the same time, the former shouting while the latter had responded in a quieter manner but still retained his shock.

"Does that mean Kuro-chin's family is rich like Aka-chin's family?"

"Well, not exactly in the same manner since my family do not exactly own a business, but I suppose so." Kuroko stated as a butler had gotten out of the driver seat to open the door for Kuroko, much to the teal-head's displeasure.

"I have modified the interior to your requests, Master Kuroko." Kuroko sighed.

"Thank you Takashi-sama, but please refrain from calling me that; I don't like it."

"But it would be rude to not show my respects, Master Kuroko."

Kuroko shook his head in defeat before looking at the others, "Come on, they're expecting us at the manor."

"Manor?!"

* * *

"Damn, Tetsu, this house is huge." Aomine stated as he looked around at the decorations and furniture.

"Do your family import all of these exotic decorations?" Akashi ask as he noticed the polar bear rug that sat in the living room.

"No, my parents travel out a lot and so they tend to take a few things back as souvenirs. The polar bear rug was one they got from their trip to Canada; they had it made fresh on a special request."

"Wait, you mean it came off of an actual polar bear." Aomine eyes widened. Kuroko nodded.

"Yes, though they usually keep a rug for only a few weeks before giving it away; last month we had lion's rug and I believe that they're gonna have a Siberian tiger one next."

"Are they currently away-nanodayo?" Midorima asked as he pushed up his glasses slightly.

"Yes, but the servant are all very nice and they keep me company. Occasionally he comes over, spends the night from time to time."

"Who is 'he'?" Akashi grunted slightly in anger when he noticed that Kuroko had ignored his question, instead leading them up the stairs.

"It seemed that one of the organization's most wanted criminals had attempted an assassination attempt on the head of the Akashi Corporation, your father." Kuroko stated as he led the group right before opening the second door, "A former employee before he was fired a decade ago if my information is correct."

Aomine and Midorima gasped at the sight of a man tied to a chair with chains, a bunch of men in black suits and sunglasses surrounding the man to ensure that he made no attempt to escape. Murisakibara nearly choked on his maibo and Akashi eyes had widened with clear shock on his face. Red eyes spotted a familiar figure amongst the sea of agents.

"Father." Akashi muttered slightly, causing the elder Akashi to lift his head up from the newspaper he was reading to look at his son.

"Seijuuro, I didn't know you were friends with a Kuroko." Akashi-san stated, causing Akashi to furrow his eyebrows slightly in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Agent Phantom," one of the agents interrupted as he walked up to Kuroko, bowing slightly while the tied up man attempted to escape from his confinement in what appeared to be worry, "we are sorry to interrupt your practice but the organization has been unable to glean any information from the criminal about who hired him to assassinate Akashi Masaomi; thus, we had brought him here in hopes that you could get him to talk."

"It should be no problem; I have a proposition for you as well Akashi-san, but I require everyone to step out the room to avoid any unnecessary side-effects."

* * *

"And that's how we learned that Kuroko was a secret agent." Akashi finished.

"Hey, whatever happened to the man?" Koganei asked.

"He's currently in the mental hospital being treated." Kuroko stated as he sipped on a milkshake that he got from who knows where, "He is currently in a very bright room, too scared of his own shadow; he's not one of the first."

"Tetsuya, when did you get the milkshake?"

"Before the part when you guys first arrived at the manor." Kuroko stated.

"Wait, what did you do to that guy?!" Kagami asked with wide eyes, jaw nearly dropping at the thought that Kuroko had traumatized so much that they were stuck in a mental ward.

"The guy pissed me off at attempting a life at Akashi's father."

' _Note to self, never ever piss off Kuroko.'_ The group thought.

"Hey, what type of proposition did you and Akashi's dad make?" Riko asked.

"I asked that Akashi-kun be allowed to be a member of the organization and in return I shall act as Akashi-kun's bodyguard and personal assassin, though I have certain rules regarding who I assassinate." Kuroko stated.

"And that made it simpler when we started dating." Akashi stated as he wrapped one arm around Kuroko, who simply ignored Akashi's action. The Miracles could practically hear jaws dropping to the floor at the moment.

"YOU GUYS DATED?!"

"At the start of second year, but we had broken up around our third year." Kuroko stated.

"I saw it more as a break from each other." Akashi stated as he leaned into Kuroko, causing the teal head to push the other off of him forcefully.

"Akashi-kun, you and I both know that it wasn't a simple break. I requested a year-long leave for the very reason that you guys were becoming too arrogant with you skills." Akashi rolled his eyes, but made no attempt to get closer to Kuroko.

"How did Kise and Momoi become members then?" Izuki asked.

"I invited Momoi-san because of her ability at gathering information, and it have significantly improved since she joined. As for Kise-kun, it would make it easier if all the Miracles were a part of the organization instead of trying to hide it, though I had to make a deal with his manager that no harm will come to his career." Kuroko explained.

"Anyway, the reason why I had requested for them to come today was because Momoi and I had decrypted the information in the briefcase that we had received last night. The Generation of Miracles will be staying here at the Kuroko manor until we have determined the members of the traitorous circle. Atsushi and I will have our school work sent here while the others are free to attend their designated schools, but are to return here afterward unless they inform Momoi, Tetsuya, or me about it." Akashi stated.

"You guys are welcome to stay here as well. My family has a gym built on the grounds and I can state that Seirin is having a training camp for a few weeks."

"Ah, sure Kuroko, let me just inform my dad." Riko stated.

"Already done." Kuroko replied, "I have inform all you parents that you are currently spending the night at my place. They are welcome to visit, but please keep the information about us being secret agents. I don't want to take drastic measures against you."

"Since we got all that out of the way, what type of missions do you guys go on?" Kagami asked.

"Oh we go one lots of missions, sometimes traveling the world because of what we have to do." Kise said, "I can't remember in clear details about the ones when we were still in middle school, but the last one we went on was the first since our third year at Teiko-ssu."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, out last mission wasn't exactly authorized by the organization." Kise stated, "It was more of a self-proclaimed mission by Akashicchi when he learned somebody was leaking out information on us-ssu."

Akashi nodded, "We've recently apprehended a few from the traitorous circle; and thanks to Tetsuya we have one less traitor to deal with.

"Wait, you've killed a guy." Kagami shouted as he stared at his basketball partner with widened eyes.

"It's the normal results from a person of my abilities, Kagami-kun." Kuroko stated, "I specialize in assassination and spying and I have been known to make people disappear when necessary." Akashi gave a smug smirk as he patted Kuroko's head, much to the teal boy's displeasure.

"And that is why I've recommended that you be my personal assassin." Kuroko roughly knocked the offending hand aside, eyes narrowed at his ex-captain.

"Please do not do that, Akashi-kun. I might get upset."

"Do what, Tetsuya?" Akashi gave a sly grin as he patted Kuroko's head once more. Teiko's shadow roughly grasped the wrist and glared at the still smiling Akashi.

"Stop or I shall have your leadership of the team revoked and put you on suspension."

"Tetsuya-"

"I have done it before, Akashi-kun." Kuroko threatened. Red and light blue bore into each other while the rest watched in amusement, disinterest, or bewilderment.

After a few seconds of staring, Akashi sighed and, once Kuroko released his wrist, raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine Tetsuya."

Kagami stuttered slightly, staring at the scene in confusion. Not only did Akashi admit defeat with little argument, but Kuroko had threatened his former captain into submission, "Wait, he can do that?"

"Although Akashi is the leader of the group, Kuroko remain the final decision when it pertains to us in the organization. The Kuroko family is an important part of the organization for generations and they think highly of their suggestions and decisions." Midorima stated as he adjusted his glasses slightly, tightening his grip on the binoculars, "Kuroko is well aware of that and uses it to threaten Akashi, and none of it are empty threats."

"Yeah, one time Akashicchi got suspended for two weeks and Kurokocchi took command. He was still very angry with Akashicchi and accidently took it out on us-ssu." Kise whined slightly as he thought back to one of the worse time of his middle school years, "We've never been so happy to have Akashicchi back."

Seirin and Takao were shocked by the news, and Kagami thought back to the first time he saw Kuroko mad during the Kiraski Daichi game. He shivered. The boy may have demolished Hanamiya's Spider Web, but he didn't seem to be capable of possibly traumatizing others to the point that made Akashi look like the nicer choice.

He never wanted to test the extent of the Phantom man's anger.

"Ryouta, you training menu has now been tripled for a week."

"B-but…"

"Quadrupled, and I'll extend it to two weeks if I must." Red eyes glared at the model and Kise slumped into the bean bag chair in submission.

"Hey," Attention turned to Koganei, "weren't you going to tell us the story." Kise perked up.

"Oh yeah," He placed on hand on his chin in thought, "I think this started when Akashicchi called us sometime last week,"

* * *

"Ugh, why did Akashi call us this time?" Aomine groaned as he and the others (minus Akashi and Kuroko) made their way to their pseudo-meeting place, "The new issue just came out today and I was planning on getting it so I have something to distract me during class. He stumbled forward slightly when Momoi stuck him on the head, "Gah, what was that for Satsuki?"

"Is your head always filled with perverted thoughts, Dai-chan; don't answer." Momoi huffed slightly before returning the American newspaper to Midorima, "Akashi-kun called us in the middle of practices demanding our presence and stating that this meeting is mandatory."

"Like if that ganguro actually practice." Midorima stated. Kise laughed in agreement.

"Aominecchi is acting like an Ahominecchi." Kise continued to laugh, earning an annoyed growl from Aomine.

"Shut up you idiot." He then turned to Midorima, "And I have you know that I do go to practice." He turned to face forward, mumbling slightly, "I still have to open that damn second door; I will not let that Bakagami show me off."

"Mine-chin is whining again." Murasakibara lazily stated as he continued to munch on his maiubo. He carried along several snack bags that Himuro had prepared for him for practice.

"Oi," Aomine turned to glare at the group once more, "will you guys just stop-"

"Daiki," Aomine froze in mid-sentence as he turned slowly to face his former captain who stood in front of the designated office building, "lower your voice; I don't need people to complain."

" _He just called him/me by his/my name."_ The group thought in slight horror. Noticing the scared looks on his fellow agents' faces, Akashi raised one hand in attempt to calm them down while giving a wary smile.

"Do not worry, I'm the one in control; I've just happened to pick up a few things from my other self." They sighed in relief, "Anyway, you should get inside quickly. We have a 'guest' and I'm afraid that he may annoy-"

A girlish shriek echoed throughout the area. Everyone buy Akashi looked worry while the Rakuzan captain simply sighed.

"Too late." Akashi gave a small chuckled before turning to enter the building; the others quickly rushed behind him.

Majority of the employees and businessmen aware of the hidden nature of the building had continued on with their activities while those who were new had looked around in confusion, baffled by the unresponsive action from the other people and were thinking that the place was crazy.

The Miracles quickly made their way to the third floor and Aomine quickly slammed the fourth room's door open.

"Don't Tetsu/Tetsu-kun!"

"Kurokochii!"

"Kuroko don't!"

Murasakibara had paused in his eating, his snack hanging loosely between his mouth and hand. Akashi sighed at the scene before him. Seriously, he only left the Phantom man for about two minutes.

Kuroko had calmly turned around when the door was slammed open, cocking his head in an innocent and cute-like manner. The 'guest' that Akashi had previously mentioned was tied to a rotating dart board. Several daggers about 3 to be exact, appeared to have been thrown at him, each getting closer after each throw. Kuroko was lazily twirling a dagger in his hand at the moment, and the group realized that if they had come in at that second then the man would've been struck by the dagger.

"Is something the matter?" Kuroko asked blankly.

 _How the hell does he still looks so innocent even when torturing other?_

* * *

"Wait a minute," Kagami interrupted as he pointed at Akashi, "you have a fucking torture room in that building." Akashi had pointed at Kuroko and responded.

"The building is owned and managed by the Kuroko family. Tetsuya had most of the third floor outfitted with different interrogation rooms. There are also two in the manor, which is where our uninvited guest is currently being held at." Seirin looked warily at their trump card, understanding that Kuroko is far from as saintly as he appears, at least in comparison to Kagami and the other Miracles.

"Kuroko is the group's best interrogator," Midorima added, "followed by Akashi and Kise. I am certain that some of Kuroko's 'interrogation' techniques have rubbed off on the idiot."

"So mean-ssu."

"What do you mean by that?" Riko asked.

"Let's just say he creates a twisted version of Good Cop, Bad Cop." Aomine lazily answered, slumping into the bean bag even more.

"The main point," Momoi states. "Is that people are fearful of even learning that they are to be interrogated by Tetsu-kun; hopefully you won't be on the receiving end of one of his interrogation of punishment like Dai-chan was."

"What did that Ahomine-"

"Ok," Aomine quickly sat back up as he looked to Kise in hopes that the blonde would prevent any embarrassing information from reaching Kagami, "don't we have story to tell."

"Hey!"

* * *

"What," Kuroko causally pointed the dagger at the man tied to the wheel, "he had admitted to some knowledge of the traitors." The man had frozen for a second in fear before struggling to get out of the straps.

"Traitors!" Aomine, Momoi, and Kise shouted. Midorima eyes had widened in shock. Murasakibara had resumed eating his snacks, giving little care to the new information.

"But there must've been more for him to end up in this…predicament." Akashi stated, cocking an eyebrow in question while an amused smirk graced his face. There was a pregnant pause, and for a short while there was no noise in the room, even the captive had stopped his struggling to listen to the teal boy's response.

"Well?"

"I was irritated by his insult and he was taxing my patience." Kuroko admitted, retaining his blank face. Akashi sighed at the response; he had expected that explanation.

"Well, since you didn't use room six then it was only a moderate insult. Please put the dagger down and come to the meeting room." Kuroko nodded as he placed the dagger down on a nearby table. The man sighed in relief ,relaxing slightly since the boy was going to throw anymore dagger at him, before realizing he was still strapped to the rotating wheel and began to struggle once more, but the group had already left to the room next door.

"By the way, "Akashi began as he sat at the head of the table, looking at Kuroko, "why didn't you activate the sound-proof walls?"

"Because I knew that it would get the others to hurry inside." The others looked at the phantom in worry.

"I do question you sense of humor, Tetsuya." Kuroko cocked his head in confusion.

"What sense of humor?" Akashi shook his head slowly, chuckling slightly, before focusing his attention to the rest of the Miracles.

"As you have heard, we have traitors in the organization and we believe that they have leaked information on many agents, including us." Kise, Aomine, Momoi, and Midorima stiffened at the statement. Murasakibara had paused for a moment before continuing to eat his snacks, "We do not know how much of our personal information has been leaked, but Kuroko and I have been able to apprehend the man in the other room who we are certain has a connection to these traitors."

Eyes turned to the wall connecting room three and four as a series of clinks and rattling echoed in the room. A piece of the wall slowly began to rotate, revealing the wheel alongside the man. The wheel had stopped turning, leaving the man hanging upside down from the straps. After staring at the captive, six pair of eyes focused on Kuroko who had a remote in his hand.

"Tetsuya, when did you have that installed?"

"It has always been installed, we've just never had to use it before." Kuroko replied. Akashi sighed, internally questioning his former boyfriend's sanity and humor.

"And why, pray tell, did you activate it now?"

"Because I wanted to."

Well, he's one of the organization's most terrifying interrogator for a reason. Akashi decided he would question Kuroko for any other 'special' features that the boy had on this floor that he was unaware of.

"Very well, Daiki, would you remove the gag from the man's mouth." Aomine nodded as he stood up to do so. The man took a deep breath once the gag was off and glared at Kuroko.

"What the fuck is wrong with that kid; he should be in some sort of mental hospital or something."

"I'm guessing that you are unware of the name Phantom?" Akashi asked, smirking when he noticed the man stiffen.

"Of course I've heard that name before. What does that have to do with…" Brown eyes widened when he finally put the pieces together, "Wait, that kid's the notorious Phantom. Holy shit, I'm screwed. I did not sign up for this." He began to struggle once more, "I would've never agreed to this if I knew I was dealing with these people."

"Well we can do this the easy way or the hard way." The man looked to Akashi, a few sweat drops dripping to the floor, "You can either tell us everything you know about the people who hired you and come out mostly unscathed, or we'll have Kuroko 'interrogate' you and you'll most likely end up in a mental hospital." Akashi grinned when he noticed the man gulping in fear, "Your choice."

* * *

"Kuroko-san," a voice interrupted as knocking could be heard at the door, "lunch is ready for you guys." Hajime stated before the knocking stopped and footsteps could be heard walking away.

"I guess we should stop here for the time being." Kuroko stated. Several members of Seirin and Takao had groaned at the statement.

"Ah come on," Takao stated, "it was getting to the good part."

"Besides the fact of learning that Kuroko has a more twisted nature than Akashi, I thought it was pretty interesting." Riko stated.

"I know that you like messing with people but that's taking it to a whole different level." Kagami stated.

"It proves to be effective with troublesome prisoners." Kuroko replied as he sipped at another milkshake.

"That's not the problem, you have some twisted joy from torturing others." If he wasn't use to reading Kuroko, Kagami would've missed the small smirk that appeared on the boy's face for a second, "See, you even smirked."

"We should hurry down to the dining room, and would be wrong to let the food get too cold." Akashi stated as he stood up and began walking toward the door.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun, there's plenty of food for everyone; they're use to cooking for Aomine-kun when he's around."

"Oi, don't change the subject."


	5. Chapter 5

"Woah, this is a little big for a dining room don't you think?" Koganei stated as the group sat in the fairly large dining room. The chandelier hanging over the mahogany table was the room's only source of light, but provided an adequate amount. Nineteen seats were placed around the table, one at the head of the table which Akashi has taken, and were already prepped with utensils and glasses of water when the group had arrived. The table itself was decorated with three candles and flower-filled vases evenly spaced upon a silk table cloth.

"It's actually far larger when you removed the table. My parents also use this room when they decide to host meetings or parties with other agents and our occasional benefactors." Kuroko stated. If one was not used to the teal boy's monotone voice one might missed the small bit of annoyance that laced around his words. Akashi was surely one of those who noticed.

"Much to his displeasure and my enjoyment." Akashi stated as he smirked at the teal boy. Kuroko simply rolled his eyes at his former captain's statement, which only made Akashi's smirk wider.

"Oi, when is the food coming in, I'm starving." Aomine stated as he leaned back in his chair. Just as Momoi was about the scold him, two people had walked into the room.

"Your manners are as rude as I remember Aomine-san." Takashi stated as he and another person who appeared to be a chef entered the dining room. The chef was pushing a long cart that was filled with several plates for the guests. Takashi appeared to be carrying one of the plates to give directly to Kuroko.

"Ah, Takashi-san, what is for lunch?" Akashi asked.

"Today's meal have been specifically made to suit each person's favorite. For you, Akashi-san, we have tofu soup." The chef had placed a plate down and removed the lid covering it, revealing the tofu soup.

"Thank you, Takashi-san, and give my thanks to Chef Rin." Akashi stated, earning a bow from the butler.

"Wait," Fukuda pointed to the chef in the room, "isn't he the one who made the food?"

The chef chuckled slightly and shook his head, "Oh no, I'm not the main chef of the house." The newcomers quickly noticed the rough American accent, "I've recently moved to Japan and I needed a job and a place to live so Mr. Kuroko allowed me to stay as a part-time chef. He's helping me set up a restaurant in Osaka. I focus on any American entrée but I'm learning Japanese cuisines as well."

"The Kuroko family has about five different full time chefs, including the head chef Rin-sama." Akashi explained, "Tetsuya has a fickle appetite so the chefs do not usually know what he likes, except for those ill-nourished milkshakes he has become addicted to."

"I see no problem in having vanilla milkshakes." Kuroko stated as finished his third milkshake.

"He actually enjoys it when Hiroshi's son prepares his meals. He seems to be the most aware of Master Kuroko's appetite."

"Speaking of appetite, what is Kuroko's current lunch mood, nanodayo?" Midorima stated. Takao slightly chuckled at the green-haired man's response, earning an annoyed glare from the Shutoku shooter.

"Master Kuroko had requested Chef Katashi to prepare a sushi platter with a side of rice balls, suitable to the young master's serving size." Takashi then placed the plated down in front of Kuroko and removed the lid, revealing a platter filled with seven sushi of the three different kinds and two rice balls.

"Larger than the usual amount of food Kuroko consumes at a sitting but don't you think he should just a little more?" Riko asked.

"Master Kuroko is known for having an appetite change. One time we had fixed a large plate of curry, took three spoonful, and stated that he was no longer in the mood for curry but rather crawfish. Do not worry, no food goes to waste." Takashi added when he noticed several of the guests give questioning and slightly worried looks.

"So Kuroko does like steak?" Kagami asked, referencing back to the time Seirin visited that steak place after the practice match with Kaijo. Takashi nodded.

"Master Kuroko enjoys steak, sadly he is never capable of eating an entire one before his appetite changes and he is no longer fond of the food."

 _'So that explains why Kuroko doesn't eat much.'_ Seirin thought as they looked at their Phantom man.

"I knew there was something fishy about you." Izuki joked, earning a slap in the head by Hyuuga and groans by all the other members of Seirin except for Kuroko.

"This is not the time for one of your horrible jokes, baka." Hyuuga stated. Izuki appeared hurt for a moment.

"Horrible, I have you know that my puns are as fine as this lunch." Hyuuga attempted to choke the Eagle Eye player. Kiyoshi chuckled slightly at the scene and Riko sighed in slight irritation.

"My, you always bring in quite…interesting friends, Master Kuroko." Takashi stated as he looked at the scene in slight amusement. Kuroko sighed at his senpais' actions. The American chef proceeded to give each of the guests their specialized plates before he and Takashi bowed, returning to the kitchen with the cart.

"Itadakimasu!" they all stated before eating. Aomine and Kagami were plowing through their large pile of teriyaki burgers and cheeseburgers, respectively.

"I think it would be best if I continue with the story." Akashi stated after taking several spoonful of his tofu soup and wiping his mouth elegantly with a napkin.

"No fair, Akashicchi, I wasn't-"

"What was that Ryouta?" Akashi interrupted with a smile that promised suffering and death and the blonde model dared to continue. Kise gulped nervously, feeling a chill travel down his spine as he shook his head.

"Um, nevermind, I'm sure Akashicchi will tell the story better." Kise stated and hoped that it was enough to appease his former basketball captain.

"As I thought." Akashi stated with a smirk, causing everyone except Kuroko to sweat drop at the interaction, "Anyway, there was nothing else interesting about the interrogation. The man confess everything he knew about his employers, though there was only one name mentioned during the whole ordeal, Tamahato Junichi."

* * *

"Did you find anything yet, Momoi-san?" Akashi questioned as he looked over Momoi's shoulder to look at the screen.

After waiting half an hour for their captive to be picked up and sent to consolatory confinement, the group had Takashi pick them up and drive them to the Kuroko manor. They were currently in the meeting room on the second floor. Aomine was attempting to take a nap on one of the beanbag chairs. Kise was informing his agent that he was unable to attend that day's photoshoot and asked for it to be rescheduled. Murasakibara was once again eating snacks from the secret compartment in the wall. Midorima was quietly reading in one of the corners furthest from the other Miracles. Kuroko was downstairs, stating something about preparing a room, though the Miracles and manager perfectly understood what that meant. They felt a little sorry for Tamahato, thinking he would have to suffer through Kuroko's sadistic interrogation methods.

"Ah, got it." Momoi stated as she scrolled through the organization information, "I knew that name sounded familiar. Tamahato Junichi was of the organization's scientist that help create several gadgets and weaponry. He was later found out to have performed illegal experimentation and to be involve and other illegal acts, but had escaped before he could be 'interrogated' for it." She pointed out Kuroko's name amongst the information. Akashi quickly understood that if the man wasn't trying to keep low because of his crimes, he was trying to keep low to avoid being tortured from the infamous Phantom, "The search for Tamahato was suddenly dropped, but he still remains as one of the organization's wanted criminals."

"Any information pertaining to his past life before the agency, or anything that he was connected to during the time of the crime?" Momoi began scanning through the information before stopping at something that caught both her and Akashi's attention.

"The Prodigals." Momoi stated in slight confusion.

"I believe they're a group that were often involved in the kidnapping of prodigies, typically child prodigies. I believe Ryouta had a run with them in the past." Akashi stated as he looked back to the Kaijo ace.

"Ryouta," Kise looked up from his phone to see Akashi walking up to him, "do you remember running into someone from the Prodigals group or anybody talking about being a potential prodigies?" Kise rubbed at his chin before he snapped his fingers in remembrance.

"I think so," He stated as he dug into one of his pockets, pulling out what appeared to be a business card, "I don't remember any mention of the Prodigals, but some man I met during my first photoshoot came up to me again a few days ago and handed me this business card and said to call him if I ever decided to change my modeling agent."

Akashi took the card from Kise and scanned the card for any reliable information. Akashi's right eye started twitching in slight annoyance as he noticed the name placed on the card. "Ryouta, did you not realize that it was Tamahato Junichi who had given you this card?" He stated as he pointed at the name on the card. Kise eyes widened before sheepishly rubbing his head. Akashi sighed before retuning back to Momoi and handing her the card.

"Momoi-san, could you find the call logs of this number?" Akashi asked as he Momoi looked at the card.

"No need." Heads turned to see Kuroko enter the room with a folder.

"And what do you mean by that, Tetsuya?"

"I had a fellow agent infiltrate the Prodigals after Tamahato pulled the same stunt with him right before the Winter Cup Semi-Finals."

"Who is this 'fellow' agent of yours, Tetsu?"

"It's highly advised that you avoid him to prevent from causing conflict, especially Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. He's Hiroshi-san's son and technically a childhood friend and one of the first people I worked with when we both came a secret agent. You guys actually already know him." Before Aomine could continue to question Kuroko, Akashi interjected.

"We have more important matters to attend to, Daiki." Akashi stated, quieting the ganguro. Akashi then looked back to Kuroko, "What were you able to learn?"

"Tamahato will be returning to Tokyo tomorrow evening to retrieve a package at the post office closest to the mall."

"Isn't that where many people who are too impatient to wait for the mail man to drop off their orders go to anyway." Aomine stated in slight confusion.

"People don't send a briefcase with information on us through the mail and expect a mailman to deliver it." Kuroko added, causing many of the Miracles to widen their eyes in surprise.

"I see," Akashi stated, "by putting the briefcase through the postal service, Tamahato can avoid bringing suspicion upon himself for picking it up since it is a public facility and many people do so. A perfect cover-up for the transfer of information while maintaining a low presence."

"And because of the company's policy, unauthorized personals are unable to check the briefcase to see what exactly is inside." Akashi nodded in agreement before be began to address the group.

"Alright, so tomorrow evening we are to meet near Tokyo's Postal Office and wait out Tamahato when he receives the briefcase. We are not to engage with him until we ensure we are in a low populated area where civilians will not interfere or be injured. Daiki and Ryouta, you are given the task of capturing him, but our main priority is the suitcase. If we must remove him we will."

"Hey Akashicchi, if we're done now can I go, I might still be able to make the photoshoot?"

"Yo me too, the new issue came out and I need to go buy it so I have something to do in school tomorrow." Akashi sighed at Aomine's remark.

"You are dismissed. And Daiki, it would be better that you pay attention in class rather than look through those disgusting magazines of yours." Aomine gasped at the redhead's statement and Momoi chuckled.

"You can ask Takashi to give you a ride the studio, Kise-kun."

"Thanks Kurokocchi," Kise stated as he glomped the teal boy, "you're the best." He then ran out the room to search for the butler.

Aomine simply grunted, knowing that he couldn't say anything back to his former captain without risking his own life and walked out the room.

"You don't believe those two will catch him, do you Akashi?" Midorima stated after a few moments of silence.

"If the Prodigals are aware of our identities then it would be no surprise if he decided to remain in large crowds if he were to spot Daiki. Ryouta is easy to notice because of his popularity as a model. I simply need them to carol Tamahato into an alley where we can trap him."

"Shintarou, I need you on the rooftops in a position that you can keep an eye on him at all times. Bring your sniper rifle in case he causes more trouble than expected." Midorima nodded.

"Atsushi, I need you keeping close on the other side. You simply need to keep the alley's other entrance blocked."

"Ah, but that so much work." Murasakibara stated as he opened his forty-seventh chip bag, "But if Aka-chin says so."

"Tetsuya, you're with me. I need you to block the front entrance when Tamahato runs in to dodge the Daiki and Ryouta." Kuroko nodded, "And when this matter is resolved, I would like for you to tell me of this insider of yours."

"I'll ask him to come Saturday afternoon. Promise me you guys won't overreact."

"How bad can he be?" Akashi stated with a slight smirk.

* * *

"He's and absolute jerk, but he get things done when he has to." Kuroko stated. As he pushed aside his plate. Much to Seirin's relief Kuroko had managed to eat all but 3 pieces of sushi and a rice ball, over half of the plate's original content.

"Uwah!" Kise whined, "That's so mean Akashicchi."

"Anyway, it went as I expected. Daiki and Ryouta had chased Tamahato into one of the alleys where I had everyone positioned at. We retrieved the suitcase; however, Tamahato had attempted to threaten me and made a movement to strike before Kuroko killed him."

"Master Kuroko," Takashi stated as he entered the dining room, bowing slightly to Kuroko, "your guest has arrived and I brought him up here as you requested."

"Arigato Takashi-san." Kuroko stated. Kise was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Ooh, we get to see Kurokocchi's friend and inside informer-ssu."

"It's only been a few seconds and I already want to punch you in that pretty face of yours Ryouta." A familiar voice stated in irritation as he walked past the butler.

Kise gasped.

Aomine glared and squeezed the burger in his hand.

Midorima adjusted his glasses but many could tell that he was agitated.

Murasakibara stopped eating and glared at the newcomer.

"Haizaki." Akashi murmured as he narrowed his eyes. Haizaki grinned as he licked at his finger.

"The one and only, jackasses."


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Aomine shouted as he jumped up in his seat, pounding the table as he angrily pointed at Haizaki. The former Teiko player simply smirked at the ganguro's reaction. Most of Seirin were glancing nervously between the GoM and Haizaki as the atmosphere grew tense. Takao was concerned for his partner since he never seen Midorima act in such a manner. Kagami could understand why the Miracles were being so tense about Haizaki's appearance and wondered why Kuroko was even associated with this guy; then again, after knowing more about his shadow's sadistic side he wouldn't be surprise that he was acquainted with the delinquent.

"Tetsuya said that you guys were dying to meet me." Haizaki taunted. He chuckled slightly at the glares his former teammates gave him.

"Ugah!" Haizaki suddenly yelled out in pain, which made the others realized that Kuroko had gotten up from his seat to jab Haizaki in the side.

"I did not say so, Haizaki-kun. I simply did not need them constantly questioning about who was our inside informant." Kuroko stated as he dug his hand painfully into Haizaki, causing him to flinch slightly in discomfort. "I also told you not to aggravate anyone when you arrive, Haizaki-kun."

"Ugh, can you blame me." Haizaki whined slightly, making the Miracles and Momoi to look at the delinquent in confusion as they have never seen Haizaki act so…Kise-like, "You know I'm still irritated about losing to that idiot and to make matters worse Daiki socked me when I was waiting for Ryouta to come out to have a little 'chat'." Ah, that was the Haizaki that all knew and despised.

"You are staying here upon your parent's request while they are out on a mission; however, I will have you stay somewhere else if you cause too much trouble." Kuroko stated, causing Akashi to cock an eyebrow in confusion while Kise and Aomine were stuttering in confusion, "Akashi-kun and the others will be staying here as well, Haizaki-kun, until this matter is resolved."

"Wait, why does he have to stay here, Tetsu?"

"My parents are well acquainted with Haizaki's so often when they have to go out on missions far from Japan Haizaki-kun stays over. Haizaki-kun is also the only person who has been able to prepare a meal I'm in the mood for without me having to request it before time."

"And speaking of meal," Haizaki slowly stated as he looked a Kuroko's plate, "since you're having sushi and rice ball you were probably thinking of having something that slightly showcase your wealth without going overboard like having fancy tuna or lobster." Haizaki chuckled slightly as glanced slightly to the side and what could be mistaken as momentary embarrassment, "You like the show off a little too much sometimes Tetsuya. Isn't that what you had when those idiots came over for lunch for the first time?"

Kuroko sighed, "As expected from Haizaki-kun, always capable of connecting my meal to my mood."

"Even if you adapted an emotionless mask you're not that hard to read if someone takes the time." Haizaki stated as he nudged Kuroko playfully.

"Anyway, what's in the briefcase Akashi?" Haizaki stated as he directed his attention to the red-head, "The Prodigals don't trust me enough since they know that I'm a part of the organization, but they have the vague belief that I've gone rogue."

"What do you mean by that?" Akashi questioned.

"You know I don't exactly like authority figures, and all the rules the organization has gets on my nerve." Haizaki complained as he shoved a hand in his pocket, "In technicality, I have gone rogue because I do not report directly to the organization or follow all their silly, idiotic rules. Tetsuya here made an agreement with the organization stating that I would be his freelance agent, allowing me to complete missions as I see fit without the trouble of the organization goons coming to rough me up."

"It's only a verbal agreement." Kuroko added, "There is no contract or legal documents that prevents the organization from targeting Haizaki-kun nor is there any that states that Haizaki-kun is to be my freelance agent."

"Your family have built up a strong influence in the organization in the past few generation; and I might be an asshole, but I'm not psychotic enough to incur your wrath."

"Anyway, aside from Haizaki-kun's status, I do believe the main reason we are here about the information in the briefcase." Akashi nodded.

"Yes, Momoi-san and I were able to decipher the information inside and learned that the Prodigals know a decent amount of information on Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, Momoi-san, and Atsushi," The mentioned miracles stiffed slightly, "but they did not acquire a lot of information on me or Tetsuya, which also adds into the reason why we are considered their priority one and two, Tetsuya more so than me."

"That would mean that Seirin and Rakuzan are under the possible threat of any attack from them. I wouldn't' be surprised if they are attempting to extract additional information from our current teams for blackmail material and/or use them as hostages."

"Wait a minute," Kagami interrupted, "does that mean our lives are in danger?" Kuroko nodded.

"Unfortunatly, yes; however, you are all welcome to stay here for your protection. There is enough space here to accommodate each of our school's team. Though, agreement with your parents is necessary; I do not want to cause them to panic, or in Riko-san's case, overreact violently if their child doesn't come home. There's a basketball court here so there is no fear of missing basketball practices simply because of this incident." Kuroko then looked to Takao, "You are welcome to stay also Takao-kun. I'm certain Midorima-kun would appreciate ensuring your safety even if he pretends he doesn't."

Midorima scoffed as he readjusted his glasses, "It would be quite annoying even if was the only one left to suffer through our new upcoming players and it would make it much more difficult if our Hawk-eyed players was unavailable to keep track of you during our matches."

"Aw," Takao stated as he playfully nudged at Midorima, "Shin-chan really cares about me."

"I do not." The tsundere quickly denied.

"Wow," Haizaki chuckled as he looked at the scene, "I didn't think there was someone capable of putting up with him."

"Haizaki-kun, should I call Njiimura-senpai here so he can share his opinion on the difficulty of handling you too. He's currently in Japan from what I discovered." The delinquent paled slightly when he remembered the former Teiko captain and the torture that he had to be put through.

"No thanks." He quickly stated.

"Is Nijimura-san also a member of the organization?" Akashi questioned at the revelation of Teiko's former captain.

Kuroko shook his head, "No, rather I had informed him that the reasons why Haizaki-kun had to skip some of the practices were because of missions assigned by the organization during the time that he directly took orders from the higher-ups."

"Tetsuya decided to pull another one of his sadistic stunt and refrained from telling that demon of a captain until he nearly beaten me to an inch of my life." Haizaki grunted, shivering slightly as he recalled the memory.

"You served as a useful reminders to the other players to not skip practice."

"I never agreed to be some damn martyr." The delinquent shouted, glaring daggers at Kise and Aomine who were currently snickering at his misfortunes.

* * *

"By Master Kuroko's request I shall give you all a tour of the manor." Takashi stated to Seirin and Takao as he bowed.

After the group had eaten lunch and adjusted to having Haizaki, though several of the Miracles were still against the idea of the delinquent staying, Kuroko had requested Takashi to give a tour to his current teammates and Takao while he conduct business with the captive. To many people's surprise, he had Kise tag along with him to the torture/interrogation room. The other Miracles and Haizaki had dispersed to different areas of the manor. Aomine had stated he was heading to the manor's gym. Murasakibara was heading to the kitchen to see if Chef Wakiya would prepare some sweets for him. Midorima and Akashi both had decided to head to the library. Haizaki had simply left without stating where he was going, but Takashi stated that he was most likely going to tend to the animals in the pet facility, though that made Seirin question how many animals Kuroko adopted for there to be a building just for the animals.

Takashi had started the tour at the entrance. He explained that the Kuroko estate consisted of a two-story manor with an attic and basement alongside three different building: an animal shelter, the gym, and a specialized training facility.

"The first floor consist of the living room, dining room, kitchen, servants' quarters, laundry room, ball room that is often used for larger parties, a couple of quest bathrooms, and a library. The library reaches up to the second floor thus entrance can be granted from with floors." Takashi stated as the group followed him. Many stared in awe at several of the luxuries that decorated the house and were surprised that Kuroko came from such a rich family. Riko, Hyuuga, and several others made mental notes on the location of the rooms they passed as Takashi led them to their first main destination.

"This here is the kitchen." The butler stated as he opened the door. What the group saw left many speechless.

The kitchen was designed similar to those in a four to five star restaurant. Many of the cooks had already left to enjoy their free time before dinner. A few were left behind to clean the dishes from lunch. Amongst the servants were two chefs. One appeared to be aiding the cooks in cleaning up the kitchen while the other was in the far back preparing a large amount of sweets and other deserts for Murasakibara. Said Miracles was currently sitting at one of the cooking stations stuffing himself with a large serving of Mont Blanc, as Takashi had stated the dessert was.

"Good afternoon Chef Rin, Chef Wakiya, sorry for intruding." Takashi apologized as he gained attention of the two chefs. Murasakibara was too busy eating to pay attention to the newcomers but they knew that he was aware of their presence.

"Ah, Takashi-san, good afternoon," the chef who the group figured was Chef Rin stated as she turned to face the group, "and you don't have to apologize we were just cleaning up." Rin gave a tired sigh as she went to undo the tight bon in her hair, "Though I've forgotten how much sweets Murasakibara-san could eat. I think it's a lot more than the last time he visited."

"Oh no, I think the lunch was able to quell his appetite a little." Wakiya stated as he gave small chuckles, placing a large pie in front of the purple giant before returning to his cooking station, "He was able to wait for me to fix the deserts without any whining."

"Kiya-chin always make the best sweets." Murasakibara lazily stated as he finished off the Mont Blanc and began to stuff himself with the pie.

Wakiya gave a nervous chuckles as he rubbed the back of his head, "Master Kuroko also agreed. I might take his offer and helping me establish my own bakery, but I do enjoy working here alongside everyone so I haven't come to a decision yet."

"Well, I best get back to showing our guests around the house." Takashi stated as he led the group out of the kitchen, but not before they received various goodbyes from the chefs and cooks.

* * *

"Um, what does that door lead to?" Kagami questioned. Takashi was currently leading the group toward the library when Seirin's ace realized that the butler paid little attention to the door they were passing.

"Ah, that leads to the basement. It's where the interrogations rooms are, but there are also several other rooms down there. I'll give a tour of the basement after Master Kuroko and Kise-san are done." Takashi explained.

"You can give the tour now if you want Takashi-san." A voice suddenly stated, causing all but the butler and Takao to jump up in surprise and turn to see Kuroko standing in front of the door.

"Kuroko, say something next time." Kagami shouted. Takao chuckled slightly.

"He did, but you guys were so focus on Takashi-san that you didn't notice the door opening or Kuroko trying to get your attention." The butler looked at the hawk-eyed player in surprise.

"My, I have never met a person who could notice Master Kuroko so easily. Even I have to be trained to notice him as quickly as I can."

"Well, that's one of the advantage of having a hawk-eye. He occasionally disappears but I can keep an eye on him the best." Takao stated proudly.

"Anyway, you guys can come tour to basement. I'm having Kise-kun interrogate the suspect; I'm trying to see if Kise-kun lost any of his touch in terms of interrogation. You can come watch but please do not distract him. He works best when he thinks it's only him and the suspect." Kuroko stated before entering the basement once more. After a bit of discussing about themselves and voting, the group agreed to tour the basement. Takashi followed, stating that if anything was to occur that would harm the guests' mental state he would drag them out immediately.

"The basement consist of a shooting gallery, a game room, a night bar-"

"Wait, this house has a bar?" Hyuuga shouted as he looked at his teal kouhai. Kuroko nodded.

"Hai, but it's only used for parties that my parents hosts."

"Have you…ever had any?" Kagami questioned, earning a hit from Riko.

"Of course not, he's too young and too smart to drink. Right, Kuroko?" The group turned to face the teal head, hoping for an agreement.

"Actually, Riko-san, I had a little."

"What?!"

"When Aomine-kun and Kise-kun discovered my family had a bar in the manor, they kind of forced all of us to drink one bottle. Akashi-kun and I consistently refused, but since Kise-kun wouldn't stop whining so we compromised on drinking only half. I've been told that we both had a low-tolerance since we were knocked out a few moments. I don't recall anything that I did, but Akashi-kun has threatened the others to not say anything about what the event and, for some reason, I have been banned by the organization from touching any alcoholic drinks even if I reaches the required age unless someone capable of 'keeping me under control' is nearby." Kuroko explained. Everyone sweat dropped at the statement and looked to Takashi for any confirmation at Kuroko's claim and noticed the reminiscing expression on the butler's face, almost as if he was recalling a nightmare.

"It was for the safety of everyone in Japan that such conditions were created." Takashi explained. Seirin and Takao blinked in confusion and mild horror at the comment, wondering how berserk a drunk Kuroko could be to put the entire people of Japan in jeopardy. Kuroko coughed slightly to get their attention.

"Anyway, we also got a theatre and two interrogation rooms are in the far back down the stairs. A small viewing room overlooks each interrogation room so there would be no distractions. Each room has a soundproof feature installed so that no noise escapes from the interrogation room when in use and for any late night activates." Kuroko began walking down the corridor before stopping to glance back at the group once more, "I'm going back to oversee Kise-kun's interrogation. You may stay for a few moments before you continue your tour if you like." The group quickly followed. After hearing the horror of Kuroko's interrogating methods, how bad could Kise's be?

"Somebody help me!"

"My, my, I tried to be nice-ssu."

Now they understood why Midorima had stated that Kise had picked up a few things from Kuroko.

The unfortunate victim was tied to what appeared to be an electric chair while a smiling Kise was circling around him, waving a remote around tauntingly.

"I tried to give you better options, even willing to convince Kurokocchi to let you go after you tell me everything you know about the Prodigals or whoever hired you. You can still get out of this mostly unscathed if you just tell me what I want to know?" The blonde then squatted in front of the man, "Now let's try this again and be honest, what do you know about your employer?"

"I can't, if they find out-" the captive bit his lip to avoid saying anything else, which Kise quickly took note on.

"Or else what would happen?" Kise gave a warming smile, but the captive refused to make eye contact with him. Kise sighed. He stood up and took a few steps back and pushed the button. The room lit up blue for a few seconds as the man screamed from having several volts run through his body before Kise turned it off once more.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here. If Kurokocchi or Akashicchi were the ones doing to interrogation you rather be executed, now tell what 'they' would do if 'they' found out about you ratting 'them' out." The man was stuttering and mumbling something under his breath while his eyes looked everywhere but Kise, "Would it happen to involve your reputation, business, family." At the last word the man flinched slightly and had stopped muttering, but still refused to look at Kise. The blonde took that as a sign that he was right and looked in the direction of the overseeing room, "Hey Kurokocchi, come on down, I think it'll be better if you talk to him, but just coax the information out no crazy business okay."

Kuroko sighed at Kise's manner, before turning toward the group, "It seems I have been called. Don't worry, I don't like separating families if it can be avoided so this man's sanity will remain intact. You guys have a tour to get back to anyway." Kuroko stated as he left to go down into the interrogation room.

"Well then, let's precede." Takashi stated as he began walking back to the main floor.

* * *

"Judging by your looks I believe you've been to the basement." Akashi stated as he moved a shogi piece before sitting back, "Checkmate. That makes 7 wins for me Shintarou." Midorima gritted his teeth at facing another lost at the hands of his former captain.

Takashi had led them into the library and the group questioned how Kuroko's family was able to obtain so many books. There were several bookcases that lined the walls of the room with movable ladders to reach the high sections. Many bookcases circled around the sitting area where a few chairs and beanbags were placed alongside a coffee table and a few other tables for board games. That's where they found the two miracles playing shogi, though it looked like only Akashi was winning.

"I can see why you said that Kise picked up a few things from Kuroko." Kiyoshi stated with a small laugh.

"Since you guys aren't completely terrified of the blonde that means he was mostly doing his 'Good Cop' mode." Midorima stated as he adjusted his glasses before resetting the board.

"Wait, there's a worse version." Koganei stated in surprise.

"He has done things five times worse than what you have seen. Tetsuya, on the other hand, has refused to show his most tortuous methods to avoid bringing psychological harm to his fellow agents." Akashi stated.

"What was the worse one you've seen?" Fukuda asked. Both Miracles had stiffened slightly at the mention, though it was harder to moment of weakness from Akashi, as they remembered the event.

"It's best advised that you never find out; that is classified information." Akashi stated

"Was it from the time you guys drunk beer for the first time?" This time only Midorima flinched, but Akashi started growing a dark aura that made everyone look weary.

"It's best that we never speak of that either, but yes it does involve that event." Seirin and Takao quickly nodded and wondered how bad were those two to make Akashi never speak of the event and have Kuroko banned from alcoholic beverages.

"Well I believe it is best that we continue to rest of our tour." Takashi stated as he lead the group upstairs to the second floor.

* * *

The tour of the second floor went faster. Unlike the first floor and the basement, the second floor mostly consisted of the Kuroko family' sleeping quarters alongside several other guest rooms, a computer room, and a few meeting rooms. The group didn't dwell too long on the second floor, and Takashi stated that they would be getting there room assignments later tonight.

Takashi had led them outdoors to the large backyard, which was decorated with a large garden filled with numerous flowers and a hedge-made maze. Three fairly large buildings also accommodated the backyard. Two were placed on each side of the large open space, which made them questioned why they failed to notice them when they first arrived. The third one was slightly larger than the other two and sat in the far back.

Takashi pointed to the left building, "The one to the right is where Master Kuroko keeps all his animals, though I advise against petting a few of them if you want to keep your limbs intact." He then pointed to the right building, "The one to the left is the gym. It consist of a basketball court, an indoor and outdoor pool, and a fitness room." Lastly, he pointed to the one in the back, "And that building is the training simulator. That's where Master Kuroko and his friends train their abilities to be better prepare for missions. Only agents of the organization and selected servants are allowed to use that building."

"We'll start with the animal building and afterwards we'll end our tour at the gym."

"What about the training one?" Furihata asked.

"Master Kuroko will show how the training building operates at a later time." Takashi then opened the door to what would best be described as a zoo rather than some animal shelter.

They could see several different animals placed in their own personal habitat in a clear glass room and in the middle was best described as a jungle with a make-shift river flowing through it. Caws, growls, and other animal noises filled the room.

"What the hell is with this place?" Hyuuga stated as the group looked in surprise at how many animals Kuroko kept. At this point they should just expect anything from their Phantom.

"It's complete pandemonium in here." Izuki stated, earning a hit from Seirin's captain.

"Oi, who the asshole that just scared off Timothy." The group noticed Haizaki coming out from the jungle with a scowl on his face, "Oh, it's you guys."

"Sorry for intruding Haizaki-san." Takashi apologized. Haizaki simply snorted in response.

"Um, who's Timothy?" Riko asked. Before Haizaki could answer, something crawled out of the trees and quickly climbed up to Haizaki's shoulder, beady eyes staring at the group nervously.

"This is Timothy, a Slow Loris." Haizaki stated as he pet the small creature.

"Aw, it's so cute." Riko stated as she walked up to pet the creature, but Haizaki held a hand out to stop her as Timothy hid behind him further.

"I advise against petting Timothy, or many of the other animals Tetsuya got in this place." Haizaki stated, then began to explain further, "A Slow Loris is actually quite dangerous if frightened because their bites are poisonous. One bite left untreated could possible kill a man." The group looked surprised at how deadly the small mammal could be, and wondered why Kuroko kept it in the first place, "Then you have the obvious animals not to touch: alligators, lions, tigers, bears-"

"Oh my." Izuki received another hit. Hyuuga was probably going to have to restrain the Eagle-eye player any time they come to this building again.

"Anyway, Tetsuya kept the more deadly, aggressive animals in different rooms while most of the birds and other non-dangerous animals roam around in their own little habitat. This is only the rain forest room. There's also a desert, an artic, and an aquarium room."

"Has this always been this big?" Haizaki shook his head and sighed slightly.

"It used to just be jungle and the aquarium, but the Kuroko family added and redesigned the building when they acquired new animals. Some of these animals were actual brought back on Tetsuya's dad's request. I guess Tetsuya received his love for animals from him. Tetsuya like the cute ones and his dad like the fierce and deadly ones."

"So which one's Kuroko's favorite?" Kagami asked.

"I've forgotten who his new favorite was. His late one, Bogo the elephant, was sent back to the wild once he was strong enough to live on his own." He shrugged, "You'll just have to ask him yourself when you get the chance." He then looked to the Slow Loris, "Let's go Timothy, you can go back to sleep now." He then disappeared behind the trees.

"Alright, time to head to the gym." Takashi stated as he led the group out of the animal building and toward the gym.

* * *

"Took you log enough, I was getting bored." Was the first thing Aomine stated as the group entered the basketball portion of the gym before the ganguro threw a basketball at Kagami, "A quick one-on-one, what you say Bakagami."

"Oh, it's on Ahomine." Kagami stated.

"Who you calling an Aho, Bakagami."

"You, Ahomine, and stop calling me Bakagami."

"Stop calling me Ahomine, Bakagami."

"Why you?!"

"They are quite similar." Takashi commented.

"You have no idea." Seirin stated with a sigh at the two aces' actions.

"Well, you guys are welcome to further explore the grounds and the manor until Master Kuroko and Kise-san finish the interrogation." Takashi stated as he bowed before leaving the ground to attend to other matters.

"We were so wrong when we thought we got the normal one out of the Generation of Miracles." Hyuuga stated, "Kuroko is by far the strangest of the Miracles."

"Agreed." Even Takao agreed.


End file.
